


Let It Snow

by saccarines (orphan_account)



Series: Christmas/Holiday Fic 2013 [3]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 15:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/saccarines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They would make a very nice photo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Snow

**Author's Note:**

> For [Lily](http://snackage.tumblr.com/) ~  
> This can’t compare to what you gave me for Christmas, but I hope this can get close!!!!!!

The wood crackled in the fire, filling the comfortable silence with the soft sounds of flame and bark. Dark save the orange glow, the room was warm, inviting. Dick shifted on the couch, careful not to stir the boy sleeping against his side, cheek pillowed by Dick’s forearm. It was rare for Damian to be so physical, even in sleep, and Dick had the cold weather to thank for that, as odd a thing to think as that was.

It was the first time they’d patrolled together in a while, since Dick had returned the cowl to its rightful owner. Bruce was away on business, though, thanks to his “renewed interest” in Wayne Tech, and Dick had offered to take his place protecting Gotham for the night. As unfair as it was to admit, Dick only missed one thing about being Batman, and that was his partner. He’d jumped at the chance to work with Damian again, as always, though Bruce had been particularly wary this time around.

Dick couldn’t blame him, he supposed. If he were in Bruce’s shoes, and had found his… _sons_ tucked away in the corner of a charity ball, suits rumpled and hair disheveled, he would be wary of letting the eldest near the youngest too – even if the youngest _was_ technically of age to date, just…not of age to date _him_.

Patrol had gone well, though. Damian was more than mature enough to separate business and pleasure; in fact, Damian had done better than him, instantly shooting down any instance of flirting he sensed. It was a cold one, though, and the snow had built up all night, eventually forcing the duo back to the manor to avoid getting stuck in the blizzard that now raged outside.

They’d been greeted with cocoa and blankets, and had been ushered into the den to defrost, where they’d stayed. Dick had forced Damian to stay through a few classic movies playing on television, when the boy had eventually dozed off on him, literally. Dick didn’t mind. On the contrary, he was extremely content. They were sharing the couch, both surrounded by blankets and comforters, covers pulled up around their shoulders. Their empty cocoa mugs sat on the furthest surface from them, Dick’s legs stretched out on the footrest while Damian’s took up the rest of the couch.

They would make a very nice photo.

Dick smiled at the thought of the image showing up in someone’s mailbox; of how enraged Damian would be. He almost laughed, but managed to keep it to a soft chuckle as to not disturb the sleeping teenager.

Damian shifted against him, and for a moment Dick was worried he’d woken the teen after all. When Damian settled again, breaths coming softly, he relaxed. He was glad, after all this time, that Damian was comfortable enough in his presence to fall asleep. It spoke volumes about how far they’d come, both as partners and then, well… _partners_.

Dick moved cautiously, slipping an arm inside the blanket Damian was wrapped in, securing it around his waist. He pulled the boy closer, resting his cheek on still snow-damp hair. He wondered, faintly, if Damian was going to like his Christmas present.

Well, he would definitely like part _two_ , but it was part one he was worried about. Damian was so difficult to shop for. He bought specific art supplies, so Dick didn’t want to risk not getting the right ones. He didn’t need money or gift cards for anything – he was the richest teenager in Gotham.

In the end, he’d settled on something sentimental. It wasn’t much – just a small photo album – but Dick had filled it with pictures of them, ranging from their days as the (better, according to Damian) Dynamic Duo to the picture in last week’s paper that had caught the two kissing in the coat closet of the Wayne’s annual Christmas party.

His _other_ present though…

Dick smiled at the thought of the surprises waiting in his closet back at his apartment. He knew Damian well enough by now, intimately, to know what kind of kinks the boy had that he hadn’t mentioned yet, and Dick was hell-bent on trying a few of those out before the new year.

A crack from the firewood, louder than the rest, brought Dick back to safer thoughts. He shifted again, wrapping his other arm around Damian as well, boxing the teenager in his embrace. He leans most of his weight on Damian, breathing in the boy’s scent. It was mixed with the fresh smell of the clean blankets, and the smell of the burning wood, and the smell of left-over sweat from patrol, but it was there. Lemongrass, and his usual brand of soap. He didn’t have an overwhelming scent, but Dick thought it was incredibly calming.

“Why are you moving?”

Dick blinked at the sudden, muffled voice. He glanced down, raising one of his arms from Damian’s body to get a good look at his face. His eyebrows are pinched, lips drawn into a frown that is more similar to a pout, cheek still pressed against Dick’s shoulder.

“Did I wake you up?” Dick frowned at the thought, guilty. It was rare that either of them got a truly decent sleep these days – god forbid they ever have a slow holiday season on the criminal front.

Damian grunted, shifting to put distance between them. He didn’t get far, thanks to the sink of the cushions they were on. Dick smiled, relaxing back against the couch, “I’ll stay still. You can go back to sleep.”

“I’m already awake,” Damian sighed, finally opening his eyes. He pinned Dick with a droll stare, “there’s no point.”

“Sorry,” Dick smiled apologetically. He shifted closer, turning his smile into something a bit more Damian’s speed, “I can make it up to you.”

Damian quirked an eyebrow, either too tired to catch on to his tone, or unimpressed with how quickly Dick’s thoughts turned towards such an idea.

“With kisses,” Dick clarifies. “I don’t think either of us are rested enough to do anything else. Patrol _was_ killer tonight.”

“I’m aware,” Damian’s tone was dry. “I was there as well.”

“Do you want kisses or not?”

Damian huffed, shaking the blankets from his shoulders. He tossed a thigh over Dick’s legs, straddling his lap with little grace, resting his weight on Dick carelessly. He rested his arms over Dick’s shoulders, lips painted in a trite frown.

Dick chuckled, “don’t look _too_ excited.”

Damian rolled his eyes, leaning forward to press his cheek against Dick’s. His skin had warmed considerably since they’d returned home, and the softness of it still surprised Dick sometimes. For a boy with such a rough exterior in all other things, his skin was incredibly smooth. Dick smiled, turning his head and brushing his lips against Damian’s cheek.

The action, as small as it was, seemed to stir Damian into movement. He turned his head as well, towards Dick, pressing their lips together in a soft kiss.  Dick smiled against Damian’s mouth, enjoying the feel of their lips sliding against each other. He flicked his tongue out, dragging it across Damian’s bottom lip, impishly.

To Dick’s surprise, Damian pulled back, glancing up. “The door is open.”

Dick glanced behind him, frowning at the entrance. “Is that a problem?”

“Unlike you,” Damian rolled his eyes again, “I am no exhibitionist, and I doubt Pennyworth would appreciate happening by this sort of scene.”

Dick turned his frown to Damian, calculating the options. He moved his hands to Damian’s back, slowly turning and pressing him down to the couch cushions, adequately shielded by the tall back of the couch, and the mound of blankets surrounding them. “How’s this?”

Damian made a confirming noise, satisfied, reaching up and hooking his fingers around the back of Dick’s neck, drawing him back down. This time, when their lips met, the kiss was much less sweet. Damian sucked on Dick’s bottom lip for a moment before pushing his tongue past, meeting Dick’s with a bold challenge.

Dick smiled, unable to stop his chuckle. Damian never did anything halfway; every move he made was genuine, and kissing was no different. Dick could feel his irritance at being woken ebbing away, making room for the usual eagerness that Damian gave when they were alone together.

Damian pressed closer, trying to coax Dick’s tongue into his mouth, but Dick wasn’t going to let things get that heady. That kind of kissing was best left to bedrooms and less public rooms of the manor. He pulled away, not putting so much distance between them that they were breathing their own air. “Is that apology better?”

Damian scoffed at his teasing, tightening his fingers on Dick’s neck and forcing their lips together – a _get back down here_ without words if there ever was one. Dick chuckled into Damian’s mouth, not stopping even when Damian’s fingers pinched his side in spite.

Dick sobered, pressing closer to Damian – so close he could feel Damian’s eyelashes flutter against his skin, a smooth, soft brush. He pulled away slowly, sucking on Damian’s bottom lip for a moment before they parted completely.

He shifted around, resting on his elbows so he could cup Damian’s cheeks. “Let me see those baby blues.”

The shade was horribly inaccurate, but it got him what he wanted, even if it was in the form of a glare. Damian’s eyes were something else – something beautiful. Dick wasn’t sure whether to compare it to the sky or to ice, because both seemed to fit. Sometimes Dick was sure he saw smidges of purple in their depths, when Damian was complacent.

Dick smiled, swooping for one last kiss before pushing off the teenager, sitting back on the couch. “Are you up for braving the cold once more tonight?”

Damian furrowed his eyebrows, “why would I want to do that?”

“Well,” Dick stood, shaking off the blankets, offering his hand to the boy, “I was thinking we aren’t entirely snowed in yet – there’s a few hours before that happens – and when it does I’d rather we be snowed in at my place than here.”

“Why does that matter?” Damian sighed.

“Because there are certain activities complimentary to being snowed in, and said activities would be much easier to enact under an unshared roof.”

Damian’s brow was quirked by the end of his explanation, expression unimpressed. He sighed, long-suffering, shoulders sagging. “You’re a pervert, Grayson.”

Dick smiled, wiggling his fingers, “I never claimed not to be, where you’re concerned.”

Damian snorted, finally raising his hand and letting Dick take it. “If I’m to spend days snowed in at your dismal apartment, I expect to be properly pampered.”

Dick laughed, pulling the teenager to his feet. “I will do my utmost best.” He dropped his head, placing a wet kiss on Damian’s mouth. “You won’t even have to leave the bed.”


End file.
